Many kitchen appliances, such as gas ovens, broilers, burners, and so forth, are controlled by an operator via one or more rotatable switches. Rotation of a switch in a first direction, such as counter clockwise, typically turns the appliance “on” while rotation of the switch in a second direction, such as clockwise, typically turns the appliance “off” with a spectrum of intensities between. The rotatable switch is oftentimes coupled to a valve and/or ignition system such that rotation of the switch to turn the appliance on permits one or more of: gas to flow; an electrical spark; heating an electrical element; and/or any other action associated with being on.
Modern kitchen designs commonly locate such appliances below useful areas, such microwave ovens, cupboards or other common structures or devices. However, if a user inadvertently leans against the appliance in reaching for an area above, the user may accidentally turn the rotatable switch to an on position, which may thereby cause a gas leak, burning or other hazardous condition.
Some attempts to address such accidental rotation include providing a channel beneath the rotatable switch that snaps into position with a fixed opposing element. However, rotating the switch past the opposing element then results in permanently requiring increased torque to rotate the switch in any direction due to continuous friction between the switch and the opposing element. Moreover, such friction oftentimes results in annoying squeaks as the switch drags across the opposing element. Consequently, there is a need to provide a safety mechanism to help reduce the dangers of accidental rotation without the aforementioned drawbacks.